dukesfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Plane Ride, Chapter 4
Current working title is "Madagas-carts" Chapter 4: "Madagas-carts" "Previously on Total Drama Plane Ride, we visited beautiful New York City, and we had the contestants travel to the Empire State Building, then my idiot assistant Chef, gave them the wrong clue, so I just had them travel to the Hudson River. In the end, The Killer Pilots actually won, and The Screaming Flight Attendants banished Kin. 17 remain, find out who'll leave on this episode of Total.. Drama.. Plane Ride!" Chris exclaims. (Cue the theme song) The camera shows The Screaming Flight Attendants in economy class for the first time. "Man, I hate losing, it sucks!" Gretchin complains. "Well, it was Kin's fault, he injured himself, and ran over Gretchin!" Rebeca adds. "Right, remind me to pay him after the season ends." Melania says, walking over to the other side of economy class. "Remind me to vote you off the next time we lose!" Gretchin retorts. "Oh please, have you seen the numbers, it's 7-2, get a clue." Melania says, as Jennifyr approaches Gretchin with a long needle. "As much as I hate you, we need you healthy, so hurry up and let me inject you with your pain medicine." Jennifyr says, sticking the long needle into Gretchin's arm. "Ow, oh my gosh that hurts!" Gretchin screams in pain. "Well at least it's over, Rebeca, go grab me some wrap from the first aid room, since Chris neglects Gretchin's injury." Jennifyr says. "Fine, this is pathetic." Rebeca mumbles, walking towards the first aid room. "Thanks Rebeca, hurry up and bring me the wrap!" Jennifyr orders. "Here, wrap it tightly." Rebeca says to her teammate. "I wonder who voted me off, Kin and somebody else, but who?" Gretchin wonders. "Oh, haha, I don't know." Jennifyr says nervously. "Whatever, I'll find out who did it, and they will regret it!" Gretchin promises, smacking her broken arm on the bench. "Ow, stupid economy class!" "Yeah, it's seven against two, get a clue genius!" Melania retorts. "Whatever, I will win this challenge for us, I'm sure of it!" Gretchin insists. "Right, that's saying we'll have a woman president by 2020." Heinz says, walking towards Micah and Perry. "Wow sexist much, you'll be lucky if you make it to the merge at this rate." Melania states. "Oh whatever, males have been the dominant race for a while, it's a well-known fact, in matter of fact, Gretchin might just be a man!" Heinz states. "She does have really hairy legs for a girl..." Nicolas adds. "Hey, I shave my legs every two weeks, unlike Eva, who shaves them every two years!" Gretchin retorts. "Um, I shave my legs daily, that's just gross, talk about disgusting!" Melania says, painting her nails with a common color, pink. "Oh whatever, I'm always at the hottest events, I don't have time for showers!" Gretchin brags. "Your telling me, you smell worse than Ezekiel, haha, gross dude!" Chris says, walking into economy class. "Oh please, I don't smell as bad as Dave from Total Drama College, he reaks of body odor, and who knows what else." Gretchin replies, re-adjusting herself on the bench. "Guys, shush, I'm trying to watch my favorite TV show, The Young and the Ruthless." Chrissey says, flailing her arms in the air. "Isn't that being canceled this September?" Micah asks. "No, you got it wrong, that one is All My Pets, what moron makes a soap opera about pets!? I swear, the things they put on television these days, along with Miami Shore!" Chrissey complains. "Hey, what about Wooki, she's not all bad, minus the fact her ridiculous spray tan, the fact that she looks like a man, I mean, she would better off just admitting she's a man, come on, lets go to the cafeteria, I'm starving!" Jennifyr says. "Okay." Heinz replies. "Um, did she just mean Wooki from Star Wars?" Nicolas asks Perry, walking into the cafeteria. The Screaming Flight Attendants arrived in the cafeteria, with The Killer Pilots enjoying a feast. "Really, a feast for all of us, yay!" Rebeca says, running so fast she accidentally run into the table, causing it to fall over. "Ugh, way to go stupid!" Katarah yells angrily. "Well, I was going to gave that feast to both teams, but since it's tipped over and ruined, you get to eat Chef's burnt eggs, enjoy!" Chris laughs, walking off into first class. "Whatever, I'm allergic to dairy, so whatever." Rebeca says, crossing her arms. "Yeah, we we're not allergic, so why ruin it for is, that buffet tasted amazing so far, until you Flight Attendants came in and ruined it, as usual, you guys ruin everything!" Carolyne shouts angrily. "Uh Carolyne, maybe you should lower your voice a bit, we're all right here ya know that, right?" Nikola asks, sipping the remains of the orange juice that came with the buffet. "Yummy orange juice, can I have some?" Rebeca asks, leaning towards Nikola. "Sure, you can have the rest of it!" Katarah responds, pouring the pitcher of orange juice on Rebeca's head. "Dude, you got orange juice in my hair, my beautiful, brown hair!" Rebeca screams angrily. "Girl, your hair is dangling on your butt, you should get it cut, like Kelsi's!" Gretchin says. "Ugh, do you see a professional hair stylist?" Rebeca asks sarcastically. "No, maybe you should lay down before the challenge starts, and possibly brush your teeth, that Garlic Chicken pizza definitely did not help your stinky breath last night!" Gretchin insists. "Gee, thanks." Rebeca sarcastically says, walking back into economy class to lay down. An hour has passed, and Rebeca is now asleep, Nikola has cut Rebeca's hair to her shoulders, and threw the long strands of hair in the hot tub in first class. Rebeca wakes up, touching her hair, noticing a large portion of her hair missing. "Oh my god, oh my god, Nikola!" Rebeca screams angrily, running into the cafeteria. "See, we told you it looks cute!" Jennifyr says happily. "Yeah, I've been growing my hair out that long since I was 10, I have 6 years invested into my hair, and you just threw three fourths of it away!" Rebeca screams angrily once more. "Chill, go throw your fit in the cargo hold girl, you going crazy, like one of Lady Gaga's ridiculous outfits, which tend to be very much so inspiring." Melania insists. "No dude, this is totally good ratings, we scored 20 million last week, at this rate, we'll score 20 billion!" Chris says, sitting Rebeca back down. "Whatever, when's the stupid challenge anyways?" Rebeca asks curiously. "Right now, we're getting ready to land in beautiful, Madagascar!" Chris excitedly says. "What can we do in Madagascar for a challenge?" Terence asks. "I'll reveal your challenge when we get to the destination." Chris replies. The camera shows Chris, Chef, the plane, and the 17 contestants standing next to a gigantic tree, commonly known as a baobab tree. "Holy crap, that tree is huge, like, bigger than Optimus Prime and Megatron combined!" Nicolas shouts excitedly. "Wow, what a nerd." Heinz mocks Nicolas. "Said the 16 year-old wearing a pharamist's jacket, and acting like he wants to be an evil scientist!" Nicolas retorts. "Hush, hush, now, first of all, please climb up the tree, and find a branch, there's 6 branches, so 3 people on 1 branch each, on the sixth branch, we'll need 2, and don't worry, this thing is really stable, or it was, until we came here!" Chris explains. "Great, can't wait." Katarah sarcastically says. The teams got up to the branches, Chrissey, Gretchin, and Heinz on branch 1, Jennifyr, Melania, and Micah on branch 2, Nicolas, Perry, and Rebeca on branch 3, Carolyne, Dil, and Katarah on branch 4, Kelsi, Kyle, and Maddie on branch 5, and Nikola and Terence on branch six. Ready, set, go!" Chris explains. "She really irritates me the most, so yeah." Chef says, throwing a crab apple at Katarah's chest. "Ow, that really hurt!" Katarah screams, rubbing her chest. "Um, I get sick really quickly when I'm upside down, look out below!" Micah says, jumping off branch number 2. "Micah, why'd you jump off, you idiot!" Gretchin shouts angrily, accidentally letting go of branch number 1. "Sweet, already two down, yet we haven't even threw anything at the Flight Attendants!" Chris says joyfully, throwing a crab apple at Perry. Perry twirls around on the branch, making it hit a different baobab. "Ha, is that all you got?" Perry asks. "No, take this pretty boy!" Chef says, throwing a crab apple at Perry's head. The crab apple collides with Perry's head, knocking him out, causing him to fall off. "Medic, we need a medic in here!" Chris shouts, in a state of fear. "It's alright, he just has a concussion, he should be out for maybe, 5 minutes or so." The paramedic says, lifting an unconcious Perry onto the gurney. Chef and Chris grab two crab apples each, and throw all four at Katarah's chest. "Ow, hey, woah!" Katarah screams as she falls off branch number four. "Alright, Gretchin, Micah, and Perry are out for the Flight Attendants, and Katarah is the only one out on the Pilots, for now." Chris says into the camera. "Shall we?" Chris asks Chef, handing Chef a crab apple. "We shall, I got Heinz, you got Carolyne!" Chef excitedly says. "Deal." Chris agrees, throwing a crab apple at Carolyne's foot. "Ow, hey!" Carolyne screams angrily, falling off branch number four. "Oh yeah, and I forgot, you can throw crab apples at the opposing team, haha, more fun, and more ratings!" Chris says even more excitedly. "Sweet, this one's for Rebeca!" Carolyne says, throwing a crab apple at Rebeca's head. "Ow, well, I guess I won't need to stay up here much longer, so I may as well just drop down myself!" Rebeca says joyfully, jumping off branch three. "That's it Carolyne, you've crossed the line this time!" Rebeca shouts angrily, throwing a crab apple at Carolyne's head. "Ow, you stupid moron, you're going down!" Carolyne retorts, throwing one back at Rebeca's ginormous head. "That's it, I want both of you to choose one person from your team to fall off, since you both fought." Chris says. "But she started it!" Carolyne whines. "Just pick, and shut your Jersey mouth for once!" Chris retorts. "Fine, I choose Chrissey, weak bones shouldn't be up there in the first place." Rebeca smirks. "Attention Chrissey, please fall off your branch, since Rebeca can't control her temper!" Chris says to Chrissey, over a megaphone. "Ugh, thanks a lot Beca!" Chrissey shouts sarcastically, letting go of branch one. "Carolyne, your turn to pick someone." Chris says. "Um, sorry Dil, your just extremely annoying, I want you gone dude." Carolyne says, shaking her head. "Time for me to even out this challenge." Jennifyr says, swinging over to branch 4, tickling Katarah right off her branch. "Are you kidding me, that wasn't even fair!" Katarah whines. "Well, I technically never said I wouldn't allow it, so I will, edge, Jennifyr." Chris says. "Thank you!" Jennifyr shouts down to Chris. "Well, I guess I could contribute to our win for once." Heinz says, swinging over to branch 6 to push Terence off the branch. "Oh well, that's the best I've ever done in a challenge, thank you, thank you!" Terence says, showing his true cockiness. "Are you kidding me, they're picking us off one by one, Chris, this isn't fair!" Carolyne whines. "Did I explain any rules, except for what branch you'll be on, it's called strategy Carolyne maybe if you decided to use it, your team would win!" Chris retorts. "Melania, get Kelsi." Jennifyr whispers to Melania. "Okay, sorry Kelsi, you're out as well!" Melania shouts, pushing Kelsi's feet off the branch, and accidentally falls off as well. "It's okay Mel, you did great!" Jennifyr assures her. "Thanks Jen, now go get Nikola!" Melania insists. "Okay, sorry Nikola, we have a challenge to win." Jennifyr says, swinging her way over to branch number 6. "What, no!" Nikola shouts, falling off her branch. "Oh, and Nikola's out, leaving only Kyle and Maddie for the Pilots, and Heinz, Jennifyr, and Nicolas for the Flight Attendants!" Chris exclaims. "Hey Maddie, if we lose, who will you vote off?" Kyle asks curiously. "I don't know, what about you?" Maddie asks. "Hey Jen, Maddie's trying to get with Kyle." Nicolas whispers. "What! Mel, toss me a crab apple, now!" Jennifyr demands. "Uh, okay!" Melania replies, throwing Jennifyr a crab apple. "Take this you little witch!" Jennifyr says, throwing a crab apple at Maddie's head. "Oh, that really hurt, hey woah!" Maddie screams in pain, falling off branch five. "Nobody steals my man, love you Kyle!" Jennifyr shouts. "Eh, love you too babe." Kyle says, becoming embarrassed. "Will you drop down for me babe?" Jennifyr asks, swinging over to Kyle's branch, kissing him. "But what if my team votes me off?" Kyle asks nervously, accidentally falling off his branch. "And the Screaming Flight Attendants win, Killer Pilots, I'll see you at the Barf Bag Ceremony, for the third time this season!" Chris says. The camera showed Carolyne, Katarah, Kyle, Maddie, and Nikola sitting at their table in the cafeteria, discussing who to vote off. "I think we should boot Kelsi, she's a threat." Maddie insists. "Yeah but what about Dil, he gets on everyone's nerves, it'd be beneficial to Jenni too." Kyle adds. "That'd just further us into the game, which is a good thing!" Carolyne says, smacking Kyle across the face. "True, I just feel bad about booting Kelsi, but oh well, I'm here for myself, not her." Kyle says, agreeing to eliminate Kelsi. "Killer Pilots, I'm not suprised to see you here, you're all total losers!" Chris says, mocking The Killer Pilots. "Can we just vote, and get this over with?" Carolyne asks, in a snippy tone. "Fine, Kyle, your up!" Chris says, signaling Kyle to go vote. The camera shows Kyle in the confessional. "Sorry, I vote to eliminate Carolyne." "See ya later Kelsi!" Maddie says joyfully. "I vote to eliminate Carolyne, nobody calls me annoying!" Dil insists. "Adios Kelsi." Carolyne says, wearing a mariachi hat. "Sorry, I vote for Caro-liar." Kelsi says. "All of the votes have been cast, the first three barf-bags go to... Kyle, Maddie, and Dil!" Chris says, throwing the three teens barf-bags. "Awesome!" Kyle shouts. "The next barf-bag goes to.... Terence!" Chris says, throwing Terence a barf-bag. "Sweet, I hate peanuts, but sweet, safety!" Terence gleefully shouts. "The next barf-bag goes to...... Nikola!" Chris says, throwing a barf-bag at Nikola's stomach. "Sweet, I hate you Chris!" Nikola shouts, throwing her barf-bag in the air, getting peanuts everywhere. "The next barf-bag goes to..... Katarah!" Chris says, throwing a barf-bag at Katarah's face. "I'm allergic to peanuts now I guess, oh my gosh, I'm just kidding you guys!" Katarah says, attempting to be a comedian. "What, who the heck voted for me?" Kelsi asks. "Almost everyone Kelsi, so I have to give the final barf-bag to.................................... Carolyne!" Chris shouts, throwing Carolyne the final barf-bag. "Whatever, see you all at the finale!" Kelsi says gleefully, jumping out of the plane. "Well, the rest of you are safe, for now." Chris says, signaling the contestants to go into economy class. "You know, he's really starting to get on my nerves?" Nikola whispers to Maddie. "Well, we're down to 16 teens, find out who takes the boot next time on.. Total.. Drama.. Plane Ride!" Chris exclaims, signing off the episode.